nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Bjorn III of Arendaal
Bjorn III of Arendaal ("Bjorn the Bloody") (1520 - 1560) was the King of Arendaal between 1554 and 1560. He was the second son of King Frederik II of Arendaal and Helena of Franken. He came to the throne after the death of his sister, Queen Katherine I, who in turn had come to power by deposing the heir to the throne, Kristian II. The Catholic and keenly pragmatic Bjorn is remembered for his role in the persecution of Protestants during the Wars of Religion. These violent struggles between rival Catholic and Protestant forces in mid-sixteenth century Arendaal only came to an end in 1560, once Bjorn III was defeated in battle by Kristian II, and the latter upheld legislation to allow for religious freedom in the country. Lingering tensions would not be completely resolved until late in the 17th century. Although he has been viewed in a negative light by posterity, especially since Arendaal became a majority Protestant nation, Bjorn III was in many ways a complex figure. His mother Queen Helena remarked that he was "a true son of his father, through and through", the formidable and imposing Frederik II. In his youth he seems to have considered joining the Catholic clergy. He was known as a witty figure at his father's court, well versed in poetry, philosophy and rhetoric and with a "tongue as sharp as any". Like his siblings, Bjorn was possessed of great intelligence, and unlike his elder brother Johannes he was adept at acting decisively, even rashly, to solve problems. During his reign Bjorn III was often opportunistic and was determined to do almost anything to achieve his ends. He was determined to keep Arendaal a Catholic nation, and was convinced (as his sister Katherine I had been) that the only way to ensure this, and thereby to ensure stability, was to stamp out the Protestant heresy. He was vicious to Protestant ministers who he saw as agents of unrest, but granted pardons on a wide scale to communities which surrendered to his forces, so long as they converted to Catholicism. Bjorn III's forces were defeated by those of his nephew Kristian II at the Battle of the Cross in 1560. Bjorn was injured during the fighting, and he died a few days later. Poison is suspected as having caused his ultimate demise. By this point many key nobles had defected to Kristian's side, given the harsh measures Bjorn employed against Protestant communities, such as burning them to the ground. After his own coronation in 1560, Kristian had his uncle buried in Saint Chapelle in Emyn Arnen, as a gesture of reconciliation. Bjorn's widow, Sophie of Eiffelland was invited to court and all of his children by her became prolific members of the courts of Kristian II and Queen Adeliza I. Family, Marriage and Children King Bjorn III of Arendaal married Princess Sophie of Eiffelland in 1552. Their children included: * Matthias, Grand Duke of Hainaut (b. 1564) Siblings *Johannes I of Arendaal - brother *Katherine I of Arendaal - sister Other Royal RelationS *Kristian II of Arendaal - nephew, whose throne was usurped by Katherine and Bjorn because of his Protestant faith *Adele of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - niece. Consort to Isacco V of the Talemantine Empire *Elisa of Arendaal, Queen of Anglyn - niece. Consort to Harold II of Anglyn *Malena of Arendaal, Holy Germanic Empress - aunt. Consort to Emperor Georg II Wilhelm von Thießen *Gisela of Arendaal, Queen of Franken - aunt. Consort of Sebastian III von Franken *Blanche of Montelimar, Queen of Arendaal - sister-in-law. (Johannes I's wife) *Matthieu of Lorraine, Prince Consort of Arendaal - brother-in-law (Katherine I's husband) *Rurik II of Arendaal - greatuncle *Adeliza I of Arendaal - greatniece *Frederika of Suionia, Queen of Arendaal - Kristian II's wife Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= King Frederik II of Arendaal |3= Helena of Franken |4= Juan Carlos Vázquez, Prince of Coronado |5= Queen Marguerite I of Arendaal |6= Duke Nikolaus IV of Franken |7= Duchess of Franken |8= King Fernando II of Coronado |9= Queen of Coronado |10= King Harald III of Arendaal |11= Ottavia of the Talemantine Empire |12= Heinrich VI of Franken, Holy Germanic Emperor |13= Holy Germanic Empress |14= x |15= x |16= King of Coronado |17= Queen of Coronado |18= x |19= x |20= King Gustav IV of Arendaal |21= Beatriz of Frescania |22= Emperor Giovanni Luciano III of the Talemantine Empire |23= Talemantine Empress |24= Heinrich V of Franken, Holy Germanic Emperor |25= Madeleine of Arendaal |26= x |27= x |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *House of Nareath *Arendaal Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures